


𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘙𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘐𝘳𝘪𝘴 𝘗𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳

by LittleWolfRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Armitage Hux Has Issues, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin, James Potter Lives, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Second War with Voldemort, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfRaven/pseuds/LittleWolfRaven
Summary: Iris Elizabeth Potter, she is the daughter of James and Lily Potter and the twin sister of Harry Potter. She went missing the night Voldemort attacked her home and appeared in front of Snoke. She was trained since a child by Snoke when he sensed the force and trained in the dark side of it, by the time she was 15 she had met Ben Solo who became Snoke's apprentice. What happens when Iris Ren gets a vision from the force?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It starts between The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker and the beginning of Harry Potter and deathly Hallows.
> 
> Harry had a happy childhood with his family while Iris didn't have a childhood because of Snoke training her in the force, everything that happened in the Harry Potter movies has happened but Harry had a family to support him through everything. The Potter family thinks Iris is dead because of Voldemort and they didn't know she survived.
> 
> Iris is 17 years old and Kylo/Ben is 21(Changed his age, he was 15 when he came to Snoke and destroyed Luke's temple)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris Elizabeth Potter, she is the daughter of James and Lily Potter and the twin sister of Harry Potter. She went missing the night Voldemort attacked the Potters, she was presumed dead when months had gone by searching. What happens when she feels her brother's pain? Will Kylo let her leave to investigate the past she has been wondering?

**_October 31, 1981_ **

Sirius Black ran into the house seeing his best friend laying on the ground, he kneels down and takes a breath hearing a pulse. "Enervate," Sirius spoke as James woke up looking around, "Sirius! He was here for the twins!" James told his best friend jumping up and running up the stairs. "Lily!" James shouted seeing her on the ground checking her pulse while Sirius picks up Harry before freezing noticing Iris missing, "she is alive," his best friend told him while he woke her up. "James..Iris is missing," Sirius said as Lily looked heartbroken, "we need to find her James," she said while James nods in shock while Sirius holds Harry who had fallen asleep. The small family had survived that night but not all was well, Sirius was cleared while Peter was a wanted man because he betrayed the Potters to Voldemort. Meanwhile, Iris had appeared in front of Snoke who had felt something in the force change as he saw the child, he used the force picking up the child as he noticed a blanket she held. "Iris Potter," he spoke as he stared at the child as he looked into her mind, he watched the events unfold as he laughed at the gift he was brought. "Iris Potter is no more...you will be now known as Iris Snoke," he spoke while he had plans in his head, she will be trained in the dark side of the force as his first apprentice.

_**September 28, 1997** _

Blocking Kylo's saber as we trained in the training room, "why did you kill him?" Iris spoke blocking again as Kylo tightened his grip on his saber. "He was of no use anymore," Kylo told her as Iris frowns, Iris wasn't happy when she learned that he killed Snoke because of that girl. Jumping away when he swings his lightsaber as she grips hers, "are you angry at me sweetheart?" he asked while Iris rolls her eyes, "no I just wish you spoke to me about it...I hated him too," she said as Snoke had trained her since she was a kid and it wasn't light training either. Switching off her lightsaber as she put it on her side, Iris would count herself as Grey, she wasn't a Jedi or a Sith. She had always felt lost not knowing about her past, she had glimpses in her memory of her parents and a twin before the night she came to Snoke. Feeling a hand on her back as she looked up at Kylo, "I'm fine," she told him as she leaned against him feeling his arm wrap around her waist. Iris was married to him since she was 16, Snoke had ordered them to marry and they did as he asked with no questions. "I'm going to meditate," Iris told him as she moved out of the training rooms and to the room they shared, she sits on the ground with her legs crossed and her eyes closed as she slowly takes deep breathes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris has a vision while meditating and Kylo gets angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed a bit of the beginning, she will be heading to Earth to meet her birth family next chapter.  
> Iris and Kylo/Ben are a dyad in this story.

Sitting on the ground as she mediated, Iris had been told to let go of all her anger and use it. Snoke trained her since she was five years old, she did not have a childhood at all and had been trained in the force. Snoke never cared at all, he would let his men beat her as he trained her since she needed to learn about fighting without the use of her lightsaber. The hatred grew for Snoke as she had grown, he would train her as a soldier going to war which was a reason he was doing it. Iris was his first apprentice. He didn't want anything to bring her into the light side, it worked somewhat as she didn't care to hurt anyone but she would never hurt children. Snoke calls it a weakness but Iris knew it was the last of her humanity, he would train her harder every time trying to break that weakness in her but she would fight him. Snoke is now gone and Kylo knows, when she heard about the weapon that destroys worlds she was shocked. To hear that Hux had done it and had destroyed a planet, she was sad to think about all the children that were killed.

Small breathes as she sat with her legs crossed, she felt herself be brought into a vision as she heard screams and watched children running. 'Come,' she heard a voice in her heard before she opened her eyes, Iris wondered why the force showed her that vision. This was something different as she knew it was telling her to go, but she knew Kylo would never let her leave but she would have to try to ask him. Snoke had always spoken about him going back to the light side and she at times could see him struggling, but after he killed his father and killing Snoke she felt his resolve. Kylo Ren would never return back into Ben Solo, Iris was someone who no one talks about in the first order. She was his Empress, Iris knew that the resistance will learn about her someday and she would be ready to take them on but she knew Kylo would do whatever it takes to protect her.

Iris heard him enter the room as she turned looking at him, "you are nervous," he said while she looked at him, "I need to go somewhere," she told him seeing him staring at her. "No," he spoke, "I got a vision Kylo...it wants me to go," she told him while he looked annoyed, "I need you here Iris," he said. "You are busy and I need to do this...I will be fine and we can still keep in touch using the bond," Iris told him as she felt that she needed to go. Kylo griped his saber as he looked at her, "fine but you are taking two of the knights of Ren," he spoke before turning and walking out as she knew he was headed to the training room. She could feel his anger as she shivered, he had always had anger issues and she had tried her best to make sure none of the officers or troopers were harmed by his outbursts. Iris knew Kylo will be busy making plans with General Hux, she doesn't trust him but she knew Kylo will deal with him as she stayed far away from Hux and his stares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive on Iris's home planet.

Looking at the drawing she had made as he sat on her bed, it has been two days since she had the vision and Kylo had been getting the ship ready. Iris had the pilot and two of the knights of Ren along with five stormtroopers, Kylo wasn't taking any chances and Iris did not want to bring a lot of men to an unknown place. She felt where we are heading it outside the galaxy in the unknown regions, she put her book on the side table as she looked to see Kylo entering the room. "Everything is prepared," he spoke leaning down as he kissed her, "I will leave tonight," she said after she broke the kiss looking up at him while he pulled her close. "We still have time," he said before kissing her once more as the hour's pass, Iris felt Kylo's arm around her waist pulling her into his naked chest while they lay under the covers. Feeling him tighten his grip around her waist, "I should be getting ready," Iris told him as released her and sat up on the bed. "I will inform my men," Kylo spoke as he got dressed and walked out of the room, Iris sometimes wondered what his thoughts are on our marriage. We married because of Snoke and they listened, Iris stood up as she took a quick shower and changed into black pants and a short sleeve top.

Iris had already put her bag in the ship as she put her lightsaber on her side, she walked out as she headed towards the hanger where the ship is being prepared to leave. Watching Kylo order the troopers as he was talking to his knights, he had called back two so they could come with her. This war between the final order and the resistance has been going on for months now, Iris wondered where the resistance is now and if his cousin Rey is training. Iris moved to the ship as she stood in front of Kylo, "I have given orders to the Knights and troopers to protect you," he spoke, "I know and I will be careful," she told him while he looked at her, "a warning then Iris...if you get injured I will find you and harm the people who harmed you," he spoke while she nods knowing he speaks the truth. "I need you to check out this planet you are going to, I want to see if it could be of any use," Kylo told her while she nods, "of course," she told him as she wouldn't let him down.

Walking into the ship as it was a medium-size ship, they took off as she walked to the front. "Coordinates Lady Ren," the pilot spoke as she set the coordinates to the outer regions, "this planet will not have the technology like ours so I want us to be careful," she told the pilot. The troopers were stationed in a room and the two knights had 1 room to share while she had the main quarters, Iris knew it would take a week to arrive as she walked to her quarters to sleep. The week was passed training with the knights along with giving orders to the troopers, they had a plan already and Kylo had already spoken about what he needed her to do. When the week was gone, the pilot had called her to the front as she walked over to see one of the knights. She noticed the planets "I think I found the planet, my lady," the pilot said as she watched him point towards a planet that a moon orbits. "Take us there and make sure we are cloaked," Iris told him as she sits down and straps in as the pilot orders everyone to strap in. We landed in an empty clearing in a forest, Iris had guided the pilot as the force was showing her where to land. "We must be careful, you know the plan...you and the troopers will stay with the ship while I take the knights and will go blend in and check everything out," she told the pilot while she stands up and heads to her quarters as she was now closer to whatever the force showed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out about Witches and Wizards and Death Eaters attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort has captured the ministry, but Dumbledore still protects Hogwarts.
> 
> Dumbledore was never killed, he is still alive in this fic.

"You know the plan..after we leave you are to watch over the ship," Iris told the troopers along with the pilot, her knights were now dressed in regular clothing to blend in as they are going to scope out the nearest town. Iris steps out of the ship with both her knights as we head towards a town, Iris had on a cloak over her outfit to hide her lightsaber as the knights had the same. Iris kept a hand on her saber as they walked towards the town as they entered she noticed a few young children along with older ones. We would walk around as they would listen while blending in, they found out about magic as these kids were witches and wizards and there is a school nearby. She remembered the memory of when she was a toddler and wondered if something happened to make her disappear and appear in front of Snoke, she stayed close with the knights as she would watch all the happy faces. "My lady," one spoke as she turned to notice the sky get dark, "if something happens do not harm anyone," she told them as she didn't know the rules with this society.

"I need you to get the children indoors," Iris told them as she didn't want any child harmed, she heard pops as she noticed people in cloaks and masks appear as they started attacking. Iris ducks as she saw two young children hiding, "hey come on," she said as they look up at her while she puts her hands out. They both take her hands as she pulls them in front of her, "inside," she told the young girls as she puts them inside, "thank you," they both said while she saw the adult look at the children and nod. Iris looks around seeing her knights showing the young children to hide, she noticed the older ones blocking spells as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and the feel of a wand from what she heard by her neck. "Don't move little miss," she heard a male voice as she saw her knights turn to notice her capture as she shakes her head, Iris noticed a few adults appearing as another pop was heard and a man that looked like a snake appeared.

Everyone became quiet as she noticed the group that appeared block a few young teens, "Tom," she heard an older voice as she saw an old man with a white beard holding his wand pointed at the guy. "Dumbledore...protecting Potter once more," the guy spoke as she saw a couple with a boy and girl behind them, "you can't protect Hogwarts much longer Dumbledore, I now control the ministry and soon Hogwarts will be mine," he spoke. Watching as both groups were in a standstill, Iris wondered if there was a war going on with this society as she noticed the two girls from before being pushed out by a man. "Rose! Lyra!" she heard two adults shout, "my lord I found these two hiding," he spoke as the man turned looking at both of the girls, "It's my cousin's daughter and Potters little sister," a female spoke with a laugh looking at both girls.

"Kill them," the man spoke as she noticed the two who shouted looked pale, she saw their son behind trying to go but being pulled back by his friends. Iris caught both of her knight's eyes as she nods, she grasps hold of her lightsaber turning it towards the man holding her as she lights it up as the man screamed in pain. Iris looked down at the man as she put her hand out pulling one of the girls towards her while one of the knights did the same to the other girl. Iris watched the man turn towards her, "who are you little girl?" he spoke as she puts the girl behind her while the knights pull the girl behind them. "None of your concern," she spoke as she flicks her hand throwing the man who was about to attack her, "interesting," the man spoke watching her as she hated the stares he gave her as it reminded her of Hux. Iris watched him order his men to leave as he disappeared, she relaxed slightly as she saw the girl running to her parents while the other ran to her father while she runs a hand through her hair wondering what she has gotten into. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Kylo will be coming soon, I have a plan in my head how everything will go down. It is a day late since I kept going back and forth how they would meet.

Iris watched the two young kids hugging their parents as her knights came closer, "go report to him...I will be fine," she whispered to them watching them head out. Turning her head as she felt her cloak being pulled, she noticed it was a small child as she looked down at her. "Thank you for saving my sister," she said while Iris smiled, "Evelyn!" she heard someone as she noticed it was one of the young kid's mother, "sorry about her...I'm Lily Potter," she introduced herself. "Iris," she told Mrs. Potter who looked at her and noticed her Hazel eyes, "excuse me," she said while taking her daughter and heading towards her family. Iris moved as she asked around where she could find out if she had family, a elder women had told her and explained the Floo as she thanked her and took it appearing in a pub. Asking the owner of the pub about Diagon alley as he showed her the entrance, she would look around as she saw there were not many people out walking. She found the Bank as she walked up to a Goblin, "Excuse me I would like to have an Inheritance test," she spoke to the Goblin who walked off. "Follow me," he said before she followed him to a room, "just a drop of blood," the goblin spoke as she took the knife cutting her hand and letting the blood drip on the paper.

_**Inheritance Test** _

_Name: Iris Elizabeth Potter-Solo_

_Alias: Iris Ren_

_Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Mother: Lily Potter née Evans_

_Godparents: Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones_

_Blood Status: Half-Blood_

Staring at the inheritance test as she looked up at the goblin showing him the test, she knew that she took Kylo's birth name which wasn't a big deal. They kept using Ren and it's only on the certificate that it has Solo on it. "Can you see if Mr. and Mrs. Potter could meet me here?" Iris asked the goblin as he nods walking out, she sits down wondering what to do as she grew up without them and had to be strong because of Snoke. It didn't take long as she looked up to see the couple enter, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter my name is Gornuk, this young lady has come in for an Inheritance test and the findings are shocking," the goblin spoke to the couple as she nods watching him show them the test. Watching Mrs. Potter turn towards her, "your eyes...James when I saw her before her eyes reminded me of you," she said as Mr. Potter looked over at her. Felling the couple hug her as she tenses up, Iris didn't know how to feel to learn she had parents and she wondered what they would think of her. They thanked the Goblin and paid for the test as they took her out, "come on you can meet your siblings and your godparents," her mother told her as she takes her arm and we disappear outside the bank.

Appearing outside gates as Iris followed, "this is Hogwarts...you would have gone here when you were 11," Mrs. Potter told her as she looked around while they took a carriage to the place. She was amazed at the castle as she followed them inside, "You would have liked it but now it's just the only place our family is safe," Mr. Potter said as she followed them into a hall as she noticed that there weren't many people inside. "Lily..James, what was so urgent?" Mr.Dumbledore from what she remembered before asked, "It looks like Iris isn't missing any longer," Mrs. Potter said as all the adult's eyes turned towards her. "Oh my," she heard the older women next to Dumbledore, "I am glad to hear you are safe," Mr. Dumbledore spoke as Iris looked at him and nods. "Mom!" Iris heard two voices as she noticed a male and Rose, "Harry...Rose, I would like you to meet your sister Iris, Iris this is your twin brother Harry and your little sister," Mrs. Potter introduced us. "Fractional twins?" Iris asked while Mr. Potter smiles and nods, "nice to meet you," Iris said as Rose smiled, "I have a big sister!" she shouted as Iris chuckles while she looked at her twin. "You saved Rose," he said while Iris nods, "thanks," he said while she smiles noticing a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Iris felt him take her hand pulling her to a table, "guys this is Iris my sister," he introduced her to his friends, "I'm Hermione and this here is Ron," a girl spoke while she smiles as she talked with the group.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris spends time with her siblings.

Iris watched Harry and his friends fly, it has been a few days since she met her parents and she had been spending time with them. She is now spending time with her siblings, Iris wondered if things were different would she be this carefree. She had spoken with Kylo using our bond and he was busy trying to find the resistance, there was also something going on that he is looking into. The knights have been training and keep an eye on things from the ship, Iris looked at her sister watching her talking with her friend as she looked at Harry and knew it was hard for both of them. Iris didn't know how to feel about everything, she was still in a war being fought and she was the bad guy. "Iris looks," she heard Rose showing her a flower, "pretty," Iris told her watching her smile and going to show Harry and his friends. Iris hoped she would stay safe, war is not good for a young child and she knew everyone was trying to do their best. "Iris...Harry wants to play quidditch," Rose told her while she smiles getting up and following her along with Harry and his friend.

"Harry was the first person in a century to play quidditch," Rose told Iris as she listened to her talk, "Dad was excited and mom didn't know how to feel, dad had to beg her to let him join the team," Rose told her, "he does crazy stunts which mom hates," she told Iris who listened. "I miss seeing mom and dad smile, I could see that the fake smiles and try to keep us happy but we know the war is hard on them," Rose told her, "Lyra who is my best friend has seen the same with her parents but we don't know what to do," Rose said. "Just be there for them Rose," Iris told her while she smiled and we sitting watching Harry and his friends fly around. "So mom said they were teaching you magic," Rose said, "yeah but it is not working," Iris told her as she wondered if instead of magic she got the force. Iris could do a bit of magic but not much, Iris turned her head hearing footsteps to see Ginny Weasley. "Hey we need to head back inside the castle," she said while Rose got up calling Harry while Iris stood up, "what's going on?" she asked while Ginny looked at her. "I don't know...they are worried looked and things are happening," Ginny said while Iris frowns as she followed her and the group back into the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Hogwarts....kidnapped?!

Iris could feel something was going to happen, she walked into the great hall to see every adult and students inside. "Attention! We are needed to evacuate, we have worked at he who must not be named is heading her to Hogwarts," Mr. Dumbledore spoke as everyone whispered as she could see fear spreading against the students. "We have only 10 minutes," someone told him, "Rose go find your parents...I need to grab something from my room," Iris told her, "I'll go with you," Remus said as he walked over while she nods walking towards her room. Iris heard bangs, "it's the wards...we should hurry," Remus spoke as we moved quickly towards her room as she grabbed her cloak as she put her lightsaber on her side. Remus froze as Iris looked around him seeing death eaters with their wands out, "if it isn't Remus Lupin," she hard as she saw Remus pale as he got in front of her. "Greyback," Remus said while Iris wondered how they got into Hogwarts until Remus growled as she saw someone behind Greyback, "Peter!" Remus shouted in anger as she remembered her parents telling her about what happened the night she disappeared.

Iris had gotten her wand out as she had been taught defensive spells, she blocked spells as they attacked while Remus looked angry. "Remus!" she heard Harry as Iris shouted in pain when a spell hit her arm from being distracted, "Run Harry!" Remus said watching Harry turn running to inform someone. "Remus!" Iris shouted seeing him scream when someone shouted a spell, "Stupify," a death eater said watching Remus get hit as Greyback picked him up. "Grab the girl," he spoke as she felt one death eater grab her arm pulling her as they went into an entrance, she felt them disappear as they appear in a dungeon of sorts before sh was throw inside along with Remus. Iris leaned back against the wall as she knew when Kylo found out he would be pissed, she was angry and would have killed them if it wasn't for Remus being here. 'You are becoming weak,' she heard Snoke in her mind as she gripped her saber, 'kill them all,' she could hear him say when she had finished her mission.

Looking down at her godfather, 'I can't be who they want me to be...I am just putting up a mask with them,' Iris thought as she had been with them living a life she wanted but she knew she couldn't have. "Iris," Kylo spoke looking up at him as he looked at her bleeding arm, "I am coming," he spoke before disappearing. 'Peace is a lie. There is only Passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory. Through Victory my chains are Broken. The Force shall free me.' she thought as she remembered Snoke telling her that Sith code, he had told it to her and drilled it into her head. She wasn't a sith nor a Jedi, she doesn't know what she is but she would call herself Grey, she believes in both the light and the dark which she never stopped believing in. Iris had to stop pretending to be something she is not, she is not the girl her parents want her to be and she can't keep up trying to be light like them. 'I'm sorry,' she thought as she leans back against the wall staring at the wall in the quiet dungeon. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken and Tortured.

"They will find us," Iris heard her godfather say as he kept her close, she heard the door to the basement as she looked up seeing he who must not be named along with Greyback from what her godfather has said. Iris felt Remus pull her behind him as he glared at them both, "tell us where your safe house is and we will show mercy," Voldemort spoke coldly, "never!" Remus growled in anger while she heard the door open before his screams were heard. "Remus!" Iris shouted before a rough hand grabbed her arm tight pulling her up, "now tell us wolf," Voldemort spoke as Iris felt a want pointed at her neck as she saw her godfather look at her. "Don't...I can't, I don't where they went," he told them as Iris screamed feeling the pain as Voldemort cast the Crucio curse on her, 'kill them,' she heard Snoke's voice in her mind as she felt the pain stop while she lays on the ground.

Remus held her as they left, the days pass as Remus would tell her stories about Hogwarts as every day they would come trying to break them. Meanwhile with the order, Lily was pacing as it has been days since her daughter and Remus were taken. Professor Dumbledore has been trying to find out where they are kept, "Mrs. Potter!" she heard Hermione as she looked at her, "what's wrong?" she said after seeing the kids faces, "something is going on in the muggle world," she said. After she saw Hermione showing her the news, she wondered what would happen now for the magical world. "I will inform the professor," Lily told the kids as she hoped things would get better but now with this Supreme leader ordering the leaders on Earth to surrender things will get worse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe at last.

Hermione hugged her parents as she thanked Mrs. Potter for getting them, "every president is negotiating with them," her mother told the group as Mrs. Potter looked worried, "what happens when he learns about the wizarding community?" Ron asked. "I don't know Ron," Hermione told her friend as she didn't know, she looked at Harry who had been worried about his twin and Mr. Lupin being captured by he who must not be named. "You have to do something professor," we heard Mr. Potter as we turn seeing him following Professor Dumbledore, "we will plan James," he spoke while looking at the group, "Iris and Remus will be executed tomorrow morning...its a trap to lure us out," Professor told them as Hermione looked at her friend and his parents. She knew they were feeling lost, they didn't want to lose a good friend and their daughter who just returned to them.

Iris closed her eyes as she knew soon they would leave this place, she knew Voldemort will set a trap for the order and she hoped they wouldn't fall for it. She looked at Remus who had cuts on his arm and face, Greyback had tortured him trying to get the location of the order. She could feel Kylo on this planet, she had already made sure he wouldn't come yet as she knew the order will save her. Iris knew soon she would have to stop pretending but she was afraid, she looked up when she heard a door as she saw Snape. "Come," he spoke as he opened the dungeon door grabbing Remus while she stood up, she knew he was a spy and he knew he would be in hiding after Voldemort found out about his betrayal. Being pulled out as he handed her a rope, Remus knew what he was as he grabbed it and we disappear and appear in a home.

"Iris!" she heard Harry and Rose as she felt them hug her, "let her get checked," she heard her mother before the healer checked her out. "She will need a potion but all is well," she told the group, "come one," Rose said taking her to a room as Iris smiled and changed into clean clothes. Iris lays on the bed as Remus had gone down to talk with the order, she heard a crash as she stood up walking down the stairs to see Harry and Rose looking worried. "What happened?" Iris asked as she saw Hermione look at her, "someone found our planet and they have control of the government...it looks like the minister has been called by the prime minister," she told her. "It looks like there is going to be a party here in London, many officials are coming and we fear that he will try to kill that man," Mr. Dumbledore told her and the group, "so we crash the party and what, we protect the one conquering our planet," Hermione spoke in anger. "Hermione sweetheart, we can't do anything about this man," Iris heard Mrs.Granger tell her daughter as she watched Hermione get up and walk upstairs followed by Ron and Harry. "We will plan," Mr. Dumbledore told the group as Iris went back to her room, she knew soon she will have to join back with Kylo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Time.

Looking in the mirror at the dress Hermione's mom picked out for her, she was going with Remus while Harry is taking Ginny and Hermione is taking Ron with her along with our parents. "You look nice," she heard Harry as she turned and smiled, "let's go downstairs," she said as we walk down. "You guys ready?" Mr. Granger asked while we nod, Iris takes Remus's arm as we disappear and appear in an ally by the party. We walk inside showing out invites as we saw many people around, Iris noticed a few familiar faces in the crowd as she saw Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy from Harry's description of them. We saw Dumbledore sitting with someone as she frowned, she didn't know who he was but Mr. Dumbledore looked tensed. "Come on," Remus said as we walk to a table noticing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she sits down as she saw her parents enter with the rest as they moved towards the next table. She didn't know how Mr. Dumbledore got the invites but they didn't question it, Iris watched the stage as she saw the Prime minister walkout. "I wanna welcome everyone here, change is coming and we will have to let this change happen," he spoke as she heard Hermione mumble.

"May I present you the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren," he spoke as she watched Kylo Ren come out, Iris saw he was without his mask but giving off a cold look. She noticed his knights all around the room as she knew they were guarding him, "I want to thank you for joining us, " he spoke to the room, "enjoy the party," he told them before moving off the stage. Iris watched people talk as she looked at her parents talking with Siris and Remus, she smiled watching Harry and Ginny dancing along with Hermione and Ron. Iris looked around the party as she noticed a group, she noticed the traitor right away along with Kylo's cousin. Iris knew he would know who she was as she was always with Kylo. "Are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "yeah," she told her with a small smile as she didn't know if she was okay.

Iris watched Kylo talking with leaders for an hour as she turned feeling someone in front of her, "may I have this dance?" she heard Draco Malfoy ask as she takes his hand, "yes," she said feeling him go the dance floor. Iris could feel Harry glaring at Malfoy, "so did your father put you up to this?" Iris asked him, "of course, there have been rumors that you are the missing Potter," he spoke, "ah so your father wants to see if the rumors are true," she said. "Our Lord wants to know and he is pissed you both escaped," he spoke as Iris nods knowing if Voldemort had found out, he would want to know since she did disappear when he attacked her home. She heard whispers as she felt Kylo close, "may I cut in?" she heard him as she saw Draco look angered before he let her go. "People will talk," Iris spoke feeling his hand on her waits, "let them talk," he spoke with a slight smirk feeling him guide her as they danced.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under attack?!

Dancing with Kylo, she would ignore the stares and whispers before a bang was heard throwing us towards the ground and everyone screaming. Iris stood up as she heard people crying, she turned to look up to see her parents along with Harry safe. "Remus!" she heard Sirius as she saw her godfather on the ground with a bleeding neck, she looked to see Kylo okay as she got up moving towards her godfather seeing Sirius holding his bleeding neck. "Death eaters set off that explosion," Dumbledore said walking over as she turned seeing the man who was by Dumbledore gone, "we need to get him help, I think a death eater had used a cutting curse," Sirius told them as she saw her godfather coughing. "Its no use," she heard him gargle, "no don't we can save you," Sirius said as she saw her parents behind Sirius with tears in her eyes, "Iris," she heard as she looked at her godfather, "I am glad I got to meet you," he said putting his bloody hand on her face before it dropped. Iris stared at the dead body of her godfather, she heard Sirius breaking down as she stood up and ran off ignoring her parent's shouts.

Feeling an arm wrap around her waist before everything disappeared, she got dropped finding herself in a room to see death eaters around. "Iris Potter...the twin sister of Harry Potter! I give my followers permission to break her," she heard the dark lord speak, Iris looked up gripping her lightsaber as she stood up turning it on and slashing as she heard a shout of pain. "You messed with someone beyond your control," she spoke coldly as she stabbed one death eater in the heart, "what are you?" Voldemort spoke in shock, "your worst nightmare," she spoke watching his disappear. "Ms. Potter," she heard as she turned her head looking at Snape, "I am not returning...tell my parents I am sorry," Iris told him as she threw him vials. "My memories...I give you permission to watch them and I asked Remus before he died to copy them," she told him as she walked passed him, "tell Dumbledore that Voldemort is mine," Iris told him walking away.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was deciding if I should show her memories or this, but decided to just show them the talk she had with Remus. He kept it a secret from them knowing Iris wanted to tell them, but now it was too late and Remus gave her his memories if something happened.

Harry watched his parents frown hearing Professor Snape give Iris his message, "she can't just leave," his mom said in tears pulling his dad pulled her into a hug, "James..Lily, we should watch the memories," Professor Dumbledore spoke. Everyone was now around the pensive as we went in, everything disappeared and then we were in the room Iris was staying in along with Remus. "Why are you telling me?" Remus asked her as Iris sat on the bed, "because I know they would need the truth," Iris told him, "so tell me how you grew up," he spoke while everyone started to listen. "I wish I could tell you I had a good childhood...my childhood was filled with training to become stronger," she told him as Harry frowned, "why?" Remus asked her. "The night I disappeared...I was brought somewhere else far away not on earth," Iris spoke, "where?" Remus asked. "On a ship...I appeared in front of Supreme Leader Snoke," Iris told him, "isn't that what they call that man?" James asked while everyone nods, "He trained me and then he trained Kylo Ren," she said. "She knows him?!" Ron shouted in shock, "you know the person taking over this planet?" Remus asked as Harry could tell he was a bit angry, "yes...he is my husband, Snoke wanted us to marry so we obeyed," Iris told him. "What!" Harry heard his parents shout, "so you just married him?" Remus asked in anger, "no one disobeyed Snoke, we had no choice but to follow his orders," Iris told him. "Where is this Snoke guy?" Remus asked, "dead...Kylo killed him," she told him, "why is he here?" Remus asked. "He did not like hearing I was taken and tortured," Iris told him, "I won't tell you how he trained me, its not a good story to tell and you just got to know that I didn't come here to take over this planet...I wanted to find out who my parents were and I met them," she said.

"Are you planning on leaving?" Remus asked, "yes...I know it would hurt them but I made a promise that I wouldn't leave him," Iris told him as she looked up at him, "I'm sorry," she said while everyone watched Remus pull her into a hug. "Just promise me you will be safe," they heard Remus ask as we saw Iris smile sadly, "I wish I could promise that but where we come we are at war," Iris told him as she leaned in kissing his cheek before everything disappeared. Everyone came out of the memory as Lily leans against James, "she is gone," Lily says while James holds his wife, "she wants revenge against him...Iris cared for the mutt," Snape told the group. Everyone was just shocked on what they learned, Harry was worried for his parents as he wondered if they would see her again.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking through the ship as she had changed into her uniform that is almost the same as Kylo's, she has a cloak over her outfit to hide her face. "Lady Ren," one of the men spoke, "report," Iris spoke as she listened to him talk about the Death Eaters. Kylo had informed the prime minister that they would deal with whoever is killing people, Iris will destroy Voldemort and his servants. Kylo could feel the anger when she returned back to base, they had killed someone she cared about and got close to. It pissed her off and she will not fail, "keep eyes on them," Iris spoke watched them move away as she walked towards the front of the ship. Iris walked towards her and Kylo's room as she sat on the bed, it has been a few days since she left her family. Kylo helped her train all the aggression she had, she was angry so angry after she returned which scared her because she never lost anyone before. Snoke always kept her busy and he never let anyone get close, Iris knows she cares about Kylo and she knows she cares about the family she has here but she knows she can't be the person they want her to be.

"Iris," Kylo spoke as she looked up seeing him enter the room, "the prime minister wants to meet with us tomorrow to speak about the magical community," he spoke while Iris sighs. "Okay I will be there...did I do the right thing?" she asked him looking up at him, "Snoke would have ordered you to stay away but Iris I knew you wanted to meet your family so I left you to come," Kylo told her. "They are going to hate me," Iris told him as he puts a hand on her head, "if they do then forget them Iris, remember who you are and be strong," Kylo told her as Iris looks up at him and nods. "I know," she says as she stands up, "let's go train," Iris spoke as Kylo would follow her out and towards the training room. Iris knew she will be fine with Kylo by her side, she never had a family before and if they hate her then so be it.


End file.
